


Hello.

by 93dkswrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, SeChen, Short AU, hundae, second au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93dkswrites/pseuds/93dkswrites
Summary: Jongdae reminisces his past with Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 14





	Hello.

Flashbacks of 2017’s summer events have flooded in Jongdae’s mind. He vividly remembers how he and Sehun would be together all the time. People would often ask, “Are you guys together?” and they would simply laugh and shake their head no. 

Texting from the moment he wakes up until they fall asleep were a normal occurrence that summer. He felt the happiest with Sehun.

On the second week of May, while they were talking together at 3 in the morning through text, he suddenly opened up about him liking Sehun. The latter wasn’t even surprised; in fact he even admitted that he liked him too, more than as a friend or best friends would. Jongdae was the happiest. 

But that happiness didn’t last long.

Reality soon sets in to the both of them once the last week of May had hit around. Jongdae would often feel sad and talk about it with Sehun but it felt like something was off. Sehun was turning colder.

From the constant texts sent back and forth turned into slow replies to Jongdae. Sehun would often find excuses to avoid talking so much with each other. 

Jongdae felt sad. He knew that it was pretty much inevitable. They have only been best of friends for 5 months now and they didn’t have that much of a strong bond. He will soon be leaving their hometown to move in the big city, where he will be taking up his dream degree.

Sehun cannot move away from home for so many reasons: one, his mother will be alone once he decides to move with Jongdae. Two, they aren’t that much financially capable of letting Sehun study far away from home because it has so much expenses to pay if so. Three, Sehun prefers the silence of their town rather than the never-sleeping city. 

Jongdae knew that he didn’t have much of choice for himself because his parents who work in a different country are the ones who decided for him to study in the big city and get on one of the prestigious universities in the country. Everything was ready, his condo unit near uni, his car, and everything else. 

It was just him who wasn’t mentally and emotionally ready.

He can still clearly remember how sad he was when he tried to leave a letter Sehun one more time before he left.

-  
May 29, 2017

Sehun,

I honestly don’t know what to feel right now. We were the happiest during the start until the middle of the summer. Things have suddenly changed when we told our true feelings towards each other right? I know that you aren’t ready for a commitment, so am I. We are both 18 years old, trying to find our own purpose in life. I knew the moment you started dodging my questions about the future that you aren’t ready, willing or whatever for us. I understand. I just want to thank you for making this summer the most memorable one and at the same time, the most painful and saddest one to date. I would never change a thing that had happened this summer. I hope that you achieve your dreams and aspirations. I will always try to be there for you, whenever you need me.  
Hopefully, I can move on and get over you soon. Thank you for everything. For now, I’ll just love you from afar. Until then, Sehun.

Sincerely,  
Jongdae.  
-

He spent his university life drowning in academics and focusing on learning a lot. Jongdae graduated with the highest honors in their batch. He only went back to their hometown twice in hopes of Sehun would reach out to him, but to no avail he is never around when he came back. After uni, he immediately landed a job in BGC in a massive corporation that was based from Los Angeles but decided to branch out in the country. Jongdae made sure to make a name for himself and worked hard for everything he was dreaming of.

Now 6 years later, they are now both 24. Jongdae is currently sitting on his favourite spot in this café. The corner with the massive window that showcases the busy side of the road bustling with a lot of people.

He was busy sketching new ideas for his upcoming brand that would be launching in 6 months.

Someone pulled out the seat in front of him. He was too busy sketching that he didn’t realize the man has called his name and said.

“Hello Jongdae, it’s been a long time.”

Upon hearing the hello, he looked up and saw that it was Sehun. 

And that is where they continue their love that was paused for 6 years.

**Author's Note:**

> kind of inspired with hello by chen :)
> 
> should i write more? :)  
> please subscribe if you'd like! will be releasing more sechen content soon


End file.
